dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
SureWould Forest/Book3
*'Release Date:' December 1st, 2012 Quests Available *Forest Cave *Manahunter Camp *Monster Mill *Secret Waterfall Cave *Surewould Cinquefoil *Life Finds A Way *Face of Death *Sands of Eternity NPCs *Cinquefoil *Traviata Dialogue Traviata: Leave. This section of the woods isn't safe. Not for you. Cinquefoil Cinquefoil: , I... I can't believe it's really you. I need your help. *'Quests!' Cinquefoil: Even though I wear their colors, I don't trust the Rose. I need you to go into the Rosewood and look where I cannot. *'The Rosewood' Cinquefoil: The Rose has been converting old Sneevil Treeforts into one giant garrison. I need you go in and see what you can find about Magus Hansa. Cinquefoil: Hansa is one of the leaders of the garrison here, near Falconreach. Their motives seem pure... but I want you to find their journal. Cinquefoil: The entrance to the Rosewood is just north of the old Bandit Camp. Search the Rose Tree until you find Hansa's writings. Read Diary -> Open Book in Rose Tree to unlock this: *'Rose Fortress' Cinquefoil: Interesting... I need you to head into the new stone Fort being built in the Rosewood and try to find and talk with Hansa. Cinquefoil: She should be in the new library, researching. You... shouldn't need a disguise with her. Cinquefoil: Once you've talked with her, just make your way out the fort the same way you came in. Talk with Magus Hansa in Rose Fort to unlock this and remove the hood from Cinquefoil’s face: *'Cin' Cinquefoil: Good job, . I... trust you'll be able to keep what you've learned secret for now. I still need to maintain my disguise. * Life Finds a Way Cinquefoil: , I have need of your help once again. Hansa is taking a contingent of soldiers to the Sandsea...apparently, trouble has arisen in their quest for Sek Duat. :''' Sek Duat? I thought once the power of the Light Orb was out of his hands he would be easily defeated. '''Cinquefoil: Well...even without the power of the Light Orb, you did leave him with a vast army. :' I... '''Cinquefoil: '''You had other Orbs to find. Other enemies to fight. I know, . Your involvement in the Sandsea, taking the Orb, did help with the revolution there though. The Rose joined with the rebels and, together, they overthrew Sek Duat. He was never found though. Never brought to justice. The people of the Sandsea have been searching for him but they've apparently uncovered a new source of trouble. I wasn't chosen to go...so you'll have to follow Hansa there. ': 'The Rose is...welcome there? '''Cinquefoil: '''The Rose is welcome in many places. After being engulfed in darkness, elemental overlords, being sacrificed to extend the life of a Light Lich...are you really that surprised? For all the good that can be accomplished with magic...all the good that it creates...a lot of Lore has only seen the brunt of the evil it can do. ': ' You're arguing for the Rose? While infiltrating it? '''Cinquefoil: '''It's a more complex issue than that. I think you know that. ': '''I know I've seen cruelty and ignorance. '''Cinquefoil: '''How nice would you be when you might get bashed over the head at any moment? My...my king supports this movement. I want to understand why...after all I've experienced here...all I know about the good magic can do... You have to go to the Sandsea, see what's going on there. If you can, maybe you could finish what you started with taking the Light Orb and do what even the Rose has failed to there. Find Sek Duat. * '''Face of Death Cinquefoil: Whatever the Rose is looking for...I have a feeling it's dangerous. * Sands of Eternity *'Talk' Cinquefoil: I know who you are, . We... we were friends once. I think I can trust you. *'Who are you?' Cinquefoil: That answer will come in time. For now, I am known as Cinquefoil... Cin for short. Cinquefoil: You must trust me, though, many years ago, we fought together against evil. Cinquefoil: For now, though, I'm trying to find out the true meaning behind the Rose. Cinquefoil: They use magic to fight magic. After everything that the towns and villages have gone through... Cinquefoil: The Fire War, the Darkness brought by Drakath and the Mysterious Stranger, the elemental dissonance when Warlic was... split. Cinquefoil: The Rose has quickly gained traction all over Lore.... Even... even the King supports them. *'Disguised?' Cinquefoil: Yes, I am in disguise. I've been working on infiltrating my way into the organization. Cinquefoil: While I work from within, though, I need someone to..."access" those places a normal recruit shouldn't be. Cinquefoil: Which is where you come in. Cinquefoil: As they gather forces and build their garrison here, they've recruited powerful mages and sent books and supplies. Cinquefoil: I can't get caught snooping, especially in locked areas. Even if I could fight my way out... it would be that much harder to infiltrate again. Cinquefoil: You can snoop, steal and fight all you want, though. *'Rosewood' Cinquefoil: The true seat of power for the Rose lies in Swordhaven. Cinquefoil: They've been building up a garrison, hidden in the woods here, near Falconreach, though. Cinquefoil: The Rosewood lies northeast of here. It's entrance is right by the old Bandit Camp. Cinquefoil: Falconreach still supports magic and welcomes magical creatures... I don't know what might be in store for the town. Cinquefoil: So far, we've been ordered to only try and recruit others to our side. Though, not everyone does that... passively. *'Cinquefoil:' With the amount of soldiers that the Rose tree, and the new fort, can support though... I'm worried. *'Rumors' Cinquefoil: There are two places here in Surewood that are blocked by some sort of magic barriers. I would visit before the Rose breaks them. Near the Sneevil Fort Traviata: When I get in there... you little green thieves are done for. Category:Book 3 Locations.